DarkClan
DarkClan... as you may remember in Dark River, Lionblaze and Heathertail (at the time, Lionpaw and Heatherpaw), while playing in the underground tunnels previously used by The Ancients, they created DarkClan, their own imaginary Clan. Now, since it is an imaginary Clan, you can create characters like we all wish to create; ones with strange pelt and eye color or markings, strange names, and cats with impossible powers. Have fun! Allegiances Leader: Rainbowstar - pretty, multi-colored she-cat, with rainbow-colored eyes and white paws. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Deputy: None yet Medicine Cat: Cocoafoot - white she-cat with blue eyes, long brown fleck in her pelt, and brown feet. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Strawberrypaw - pretty, red she-cat with darker flecks, dark green ears and dark green eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Warriors: Loveshine - pinkish she-cat with a darker heart-shaped mark on her shoulder and dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Apprentice: Libertypaw Tacobell - tan she-cat with green, brown, and yellow underbelly; looks like a taco from underneath. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Apprentice: Happymealpaw Lattefur - chocolate brown she-cat. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Hotdogstripe - tan tom with a broad red stripe and a thin yellow stripe down his back, and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Apprentice: Popcornpaw Pajamapants - blue and white striped tom. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Peanutbutter - golden brown she-cat; sister of Jellysandwich. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Jellysandwich - burgundy she-cat; sister of Peanutbutter. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Nutellatoast- pale brown she-cat with ginger legs and a brown back. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Coffeefur - brown she-cat with a steaming mug-shaped patch near her tail. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Pizzaslice - tan she-cat with red spots and mushroom markings. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Flowerpetal - brown she-cat with flower markings. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Apprentice: Barneypaw Hedgehogflight - brown she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Brightfur - blue tom with golden streaks and golden eyes. Roleplayed by Drasocon. Ashfur - light brown tom with one white paw and dark green eyes. Roleplayed by Icefur. Redclaw - fiery-red tom with white flecks, yellow stripes, a gray tail, a white head, a white scar, and icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by Gabrielnair. Apprentices: Barnypaw - purple tom with green spots, underbelly, chest and spikes . Roleplayed By FirePelt Happymealpaw - black she-cat with yellow McDonald's "M" patches all over, and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Libertypaw - she-cat who looks like the statue of liberty. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Popcornpaw - white she-cat with blue eyes, a brown underbelly, and yellow glow. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Queens: None; apply here. Kits: None; apply here. Elders: None; apply here. Chat Happymealpaw: *stretches* When are we gonna train? Rainbowheart: -shrugs- I haven't seen Tacobell in awhile. Maybe you would like to meet our new med. cat apprentice? Strawberrypaw: Hi. -dips head- (Hey, it's me, Swifty, can I join as a Warrior named Pizzaslice? She's a tan she-cat with red spots and mushroom markings.) (I want to join to!!!!!!! Flowerpetal:. thanks! Echo) Swiftbreeze-*yawns* Pizzaslice: -rushes in- BADGERS! Links The Forest of Light The Tunnels